In the sports industry, various tools are available for managing sports related information. These tools enable various users such as, sports personnel, coaches, administrators, selectors etc., to manage sports related information. The management of sports related information is performed by collecting information related to players, teams, events etc. and thereafter generating reports from the collected information. Examples of reports generated include season sports event schedules, team rosters, team and player statistics, pictures and audiovisual reports, press releases etc. The tools also enable organizing individual information. For example, players can collect pictures and video clips, view personal statistics, check performance in a season and so forth.
The available tools for managing sports related information are designed and developed for managing static data, i.e. the tools are designed for managing discrete sets of data. For example, tools are designed for managing data for a football season, a baseball season and so forth. The abovementioned tools do not consider real-time and/or cumulative data. Further, the tools for managing sports related information are created for specific sports such as, football, cricket, baseball etc. Also, these tools do not provide flexibility in use, i.e. a tool created for a football league can not be used for a baseball league. In addition, the tools are designed to meet specific requirements such as, football information management, baseball information management and so forth. Accordingly, the designed tools use a proprietary repository for managing sports related information. Moreover, the information available through the available tools is not beneficial for selectors, as these tools do not provide comprehensive information related to performance of players in various sports.
Consequently, there is a need for a method and a system for efficiently managing sports related information. Further, the method should enable real-time management of sports related information. The method should also enable efficient management of sports related information across a plurality of sports.